


Fire in My Bones

by KaylieMorgan



Series: Fire in My Bones [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: Her point of view of the battle that causes her death in part two: Hang On.First person point of view. First part of a three piece series.
Series: Fire in My Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212314
Kudos: 1





	Fire in My Bones

The air is humid and the sun beats down. It smells like burning. Flesh, rubber, metal. Anything that can burn, is. The fight to keep my eyes open is a losing battle. Battle cries and blaster shots can be heard both in the distance and nearby. 

My back is in the warm sand and blood trickles down my body, though I can’t feel it.

I want to move, to get up, but a sense of self preservation tells me to play dead, stay down. A wave of anxiety hits, I need to find them. Thoughts of what I need to do fill my head, like a to-do list in word cloud form. Soon, the sound of my heart beat drowns everything out.

I regain consciousness, It’s dark out now. All that remains is a few bodies and burning piles that may once have been speeders. Through the silence I can hear something. Survivors? I can hear footsteps, but I can’t say anything. I can hear voices, familiar ones that I can’t quite place. 

Careful, strong arms slide under my shoulders and legs and pain takes over. 

Regaining consciousness once again, I’m being carried. Tall torches line the pathway. We’re surrounded, like earlier, but these people don't attack. It feels like a walk of shame with the attention being paid. They’re talking, laughing. At us.

Everything still hurts, every inch of my body, inside and out. Every step adds more to the fire-like pain. It goes dark again.

Instead of consciousness, I'm pushed into a dream. There’s none of the pain, just the feeling of flying, falling through and endless sky, the stars. Before the fall can end I awake again. 

My mouth is dry, my senses are dull. I don’t know why, but everything aches and my head is throbbing. Did we get in a fight?

The familiar sight of the Razor Crest’s interior comes into focus. I don’t know why I’m laying on the floor or how I got here. The pain comes back and I’m out again.

**Author's Note:**

> @Hollyhawkmusic on Instagram  
> hollyleer.com
> 
> Listen to Fire in My Bones on Youtube, Spotify, Apple Music, and more.


End file.
